This invention relates in general to tape recorders and in particular to a new and useful control panel for a taper recorder.
In commercial radio or television and in music production, a studio tape recorder is a tool which, besides the basic requirement of ensuring top quality sound recording, sets stringent requirements for each handling. By definition of his task, the sound engineer should concentrate on the correctness and quality of the recording and not on the operation of the equipment.